Eric Olafson, Space Pirate 12
Chapter 12: Changes There was about ten more minutes before the meeting was due to start. I had left the bridge and found my new quarters on the same deck and not far from the bridge. Everything was still sterile and new. My quarters were spacious and equipped with the latest technology, including an Auto Dresser , but to my astonishment it was not the standard Navy issue but an advanced Saresii model. I still had time to correct my shave, get a haircut and alter my uniform according to my new rank. As I stepped out, clean shaven, I had three golden rings on the uniform sleeves of my uniform blouse. With only a few minutes to spare I went to the Command Deck briefing room that could be accessed directly from the bridge as well. It featured a large viewport to the starboard side and a large triangular shaped table. My friends were already there. They too had taken the time to groom and put on fresh uniforms. Before we could say much to each other five persons entered the room: Admiral Stahl, the Admiral of the Fleet McElligott, the blonde woman I know knew as Cherubim, General Lichfangh and the fifth person I knew as well, it was Deepa. Deepa and Lichfangh looked like sisters. I found it strangely funny as Lichfangh appeared to be older while I knew Deepa was over a million years old. We all stood up, but I resisted the impulse to snap in attention. I had to tell myself I was the Captain. McElligott asked us to sit and after everyone had done so he was the only one who remained standing. He gestured to Cherubim first and said. “To get things started, I would like to introduce my companions to you.”This is Cherubim, Director of the Union News Bureau. Next to her sits General Lichfangh, head of the PSI Corps and to my left next to Admiral Stahl is Admiral Lydaa, Commandant of NAVINT. We are here to officially begin Operation Fish, a project Cherubim and I have conceived right after the signing of the Freespace treaty 1500 years ago. You see the moment the Blue and the Kermac came up with this idea of a demilitarized zone between the Big Four, I knew it would become first and foremost a safe haven for crooks and pirates and the like; not to mention provide protection to a number of civilizations who keep pulling the Tiger’s tale knowing they can retreat anytime they want to where no Union war ship could go.” McElligott looked directly at me and said. “Do you think we would allow those Togar to buy human slaves for food if we could reach them?” Then he pointed at Stahl and said. “There are those who think we should simply disregard the Treaty and clean up once and for all. If the Nul, the Shiss and the Galactic Council wanted to fight even better, and after the smoke settled the Galaxy would be one big happy place.” He leaned forward and made a serious face. “I too have seen war.Too many times in fact. While I will fight and will send beings to their death. I have done it before and will have to do it again, but I am not like the military heroes of old. I do remember those I sent into batte and I’ll be darned if I will call for war and rattle the sabers if I can help it. I don’t mean we should idly stand by when evil men do their thing, but war should really always be the very last option, not the first. Not even you Richard can tell me that it wouldn’t be a costly undertaking fighting them all. A war that could easily last millenia and cost countless lives. No one can truly forsee the fortunes of war, no victory assured until the last shell has been fired. Whatever critics may say about that arrangement since the Freespace treaty has been signed, there have been no open hostilities on a Galactic scale and while there are always tensions and little incidents, there are no battles and wars since the second conference and the second ratification of that treaty. While we did tackle with the Kermac over that ugly incident on Green Hell and our last president turning out to be a spy of the Galactic Council, the others stayed put and all throughout that war, Freespace remained intact. We know the Y’All are stirring and there is still much unexplored space in our own Galaxy. Who knows if the Universe has more surprises like the Y’All and we all fear the possible return of the Dark Ones one day.” He sighed and continued. “Every day our citizens live in peace and every day that I do not have to sign orders that send millions into battle is a good day.” He paused and padded his pockets then looked at me. “May I light a pipe Captain? I talk easier that way and perhaps a nice spot of tea would be grant.” I nodded. “Please do, Sir.” I wanted to get up to get the tea, but Krabbel was faster and said. “I get it, Captain.” Krabbel served Tea, Coffee and water while McElligott got his pipe going and after a sip of tea he declined his head in a pleased manner and went on. “As I said Freespace is a nuisance but it is necessary and one has to be very subtle and do things slowly and without any one really noticing.” He pointed with his pipe outside the Window. “Spies of the Kermac and all the others know Richter is here and have long lost interest in it, it is out of the way and far from any real points of interest. The Worm and a few pirates used it as a convenient stop over and place to get Union gear, but there isn’t a fleet based here and marginal space traffic for light years around. My friends in the spook services here made sure the plans to this Base were stolen by foreign spies and they had years to pour over genuine Union blue prints and think they know every nook and crany of this one. Yet they don’t know that Richter Base is now the base for a special NAVINT taskforce and jointly operated by NAVINT, UNB and the Gray Cats as the Saresii Intelligence is called. The base will be under the command of director Cherubim. This base and the chimera fleet that has a service base now, has one purpose. To monitor Freespace from within through a network of sources and hunt those who use Freespace to hide and escape from Union justice.” He puffed once again on his pipe and then nodded to Cherubim. The blonde looked us over and said. “Not even I have seen a more diverse group than yours. Ever since Richard became aware of you and put you together we have been watching your development and frankly you excelled and exceeded far beyond what we hoped for and that is the reason why you are here. This base was secretly conceived and planned for a very long time to be an Intel and base for Taskforce Fish, which is by the way a neat acronym for Freespace Intelligence Service Headquarters. Like the base, this ship has been in the works quite some time now.” She gestured to the walls and thus the Tigershark. “This Vessel is as unique as you are. It was built from the start to have the very finest technology of all our member species. It incorporates ancient Saresii technology, not used or seen in over a million years. Technology that made the Saresii almost equal to the Seenians and it is also the very first ship equipped with Narth technology. In other words this ship exceeds Tech level nine in many ways.” McElligott touched a few symbols of the media controls before him and a three dimensional wire frame model of the Tigershark appeared hovering over the center of the table surface. “The frame is made of quad-matrix molecule arranged Ultronit, woven in thousands of layers over a Carbon-fiber, Bucky-ball lattice.” The wireframe became solid and he said.” The armor is made by the most complex and most expensive production process and made of Tetra Compacted Ultronit with a layer of Neutron degenerated matter, Nano-structured. In other words there isn’t much out there that could even scratch the hull. It also makes it impenetrable to any known Tech Stop, Paralysator or scanner beam. The shields are quadruple layered TransDim shields and all the shield generators are energy independent from the main power system by having their own Zero Point energy generators.” McElligott motioned to Circuit. “Lieutenant why don’t you tell us about the ships engines?” X101’s had no way express their emotions in their faces and yet I knew my friend was as proud as a Tyranno Fin hunter killing his first Tri-Halfer, as he got up and manipulated the projection and made the aft section transparent saying. “The Tigershark has a TransDim Tap Energy siphon channeling Trans-dimensional energies into six focused graviton thrusters. We are completely fuel independent as we don’t need any. But if we need to we can extend two retractable Attikan ISAH pods with fuel tanks and there is an onboard fuel refinery.” Stahl whistled. “With that technology our method of bridge building to other galaxies would become obsolete, as ships could make the entire trip to Andromeda on their own. I bet the entire refinery industry would be very unhappy.” McElligott thanked Circuit and said. “To list all the other features would take hours so let me come to the most important feature of your ship, the Janus Device, developed in extensive cooperation with the Narth. The system allows you to appear as something else. An asteroid or another ship of approximately the same size, the Janus device manipulates matter and energies around your ship and is able to fool eyes and any known sensor and I like to say any known sensor to the Narth. My chin had dropped to my chest as they talked about the armor and now I almost fell of my chair. Cherubim got up and replaced the projection of the ship with a map of Freespace and said. “This is your mission: We want you to go undercover and into Freespace and there you will hunt Pirates, Slave traders, eliminate spies and Union Tech caches. You will free and rescue slaves when possible and destroy Pirate bases and hideouts and you will hunt the Worm.” I sat straight up and never in my life had I listened to anything with more focus and attention. My heart was beating faster and without realizing I had clenched my fists. The blonde UNB Director was not done and continued. “As you know Union war ships are prohibited from entering Freespace therefore you will assume the identity and role of a freelance pirate yourself. Despite this advanced ship it will be a dangerous mission, as you will operate alone and without any chance to call for back up. Resupplying will not always be possible. Raids and clandestine missions into Shiss, Kermac and Nul space will also be likely.” Deepa spoke for the first time. “The new Fleet Omnitronic NELSON II will go online this week. It was developed in cooperation with Mother Machine of the X101. The purpose of NELSON is to upgrade Fleet Administrations capability to shift through the trillions of reports faster and more efficiently as ever before. It will give the Criminal Investigations Department and NAVINT a better chance to react fast to Intel reports, activities of the Worm and other irregularities. This and the addition of Narth Agents to the PSI Corps has caused and is causing a migration of fleet members and Officers that know their days are numbered into Freespace. This is of grave concern to us as foreign forces are scrambling to gather Union Mil-Tec information and military secrets that way. An important part of your mission is to arrest or eliminate any deserters and follow trails of Mil-Tech trade. You are authorized to use deadly force against anyone dealing with Union Mil Tec and identify the individuals and Organizations wherever encountered.” The Fleet Admiral thanked the NAVINT commandant and leaned back. “I know it is a tall order but we need to get a handle on these problems both internally as well as externally. With NELSON II and a beefed up PSI Corps we are certain to make progress in cleaning our own house but we need operational units in areas we can’t operate. You will be one of these units.” “You are resourceful as you have proven to us on many occasions and you have this fine ship as a tool to hunt and eliminate that scum. You are now officially part of the Chimera fleet of NAVINT and Joint Intelligence operations. You have three months to get to know this ship and train your crew.” Cherubim seamlessly continued. “Finding the right individuals for your crew is another challenge. This ship needs a crew of at least 300 to operate. It would be even better if we can get you the full 800 this ship is designed for. However as we handpicking each individual it will take time to get them here. After she was done Stahl said. “Richter Base will be your base of Operations and currently the only Union Port for you.” After all this information there was a moment of silence and they looked at us. Har-Hi glanced at me from the side and I nodded. So he said. “We are going to be Pirates to the world?” McElligott nodded.”Yes.” Har-Hi said. “While I must say this idea appeals to me as I can’t deny my heritage, I have one great concern. What if anything happens to you or if you decide to cut the losses for politics sake, are we then Outlaws for real?” Stahl answered. “You bring up a valid point, but if we all die for some reason or go rouge on you, there is one individual who knows every detail of this operation outside of us and that is the Narth Supreme and there is nothing we know of in this Universe that could corrupt or buy the Narth Supreme.” I knew beyond a doubt that this was true. McElligott sighed. “This project is Above Top Secret and I hope you do understand that we can’t give you that leave of absence you deserve after completing your third year, but you may use GalNet and if everything goes as planned we can promise you extended shore leave time after the crew is trained and you feel comfortable operating this ship.” Har-Hi said. “You just handed us a dream mission Sir. I doubt anyone wants to go on vacation right now anyway.” The Old Admiral got up and said. “Splendid, all splendid indeed, Director Cherubim will be your Commanding Officer and point of contact and you have a direct line to my office as always Captain Olafson. I am going back to the Shetland as I am not even supposed to be here officially.” He personally shook the hand of each of us and wished us luck then he left. Deepa and the PSI Corps General also took their leave. Deepa gave me an almost unnoticeable wink as she shook my hand and a fine smile. Cherubim waited till the door was closed behind them and said. “Now we are going to discuss your mission in more detail.” With those words she changed the Holo projection and a Kartanian Destroyer Merchant appeared. 390 meters long shaped like an old fashioned coffin, still popular with the foundation Christians all over the Union. Normally those ships had two Drive Pods, this one had four. Two of them however looked as if they had been added by First Year Engineering School Cadets with only crowbars and sledgehammers for tools. The hull was patched many times with armor plating welded in place, but not always aligned correctly. Some of the patches were of different materials, there actually were steel plates showing signs of rust. The bow section was scarred with micro meteor holes and I could clearly see several scorch marks from weapons fire. The ship had eight non retractable gun turrets of various origins and types including Nul-Froth Casters and one modern looking dual FTL Projector. To each side were six pods with Nul-Nul Gravitation Torpedo tubes. It looked old but still quite dangerous, especially with the Nul Weaponry. The ship was painted black, except where armor plate patches had been welded over the paint job, its turrets, and some trim details. The weapons and drive pods were of a silvery color. Cherubim gave us a little time to check it out then she said. “This is the Silver Streak, notorious Pirate Ship of Captain Black Velvet, a legendary Pirate assumed to be of Saran origin. She was very active about 500 years ago. A legend tells that she tried to outrun a Union taskforce on her heels and flew inside the micro matter soup of the Igras Expanse and was never seen or heard from again and assumed dead.” Elfi nodded. “I know this story well, it is often told on my world. It was never proven that she was indeed Saran.” Har-Hi leaned forward to look at the details of the projection. “I think I have heard stories about her too, she supposedly was quite successful as a pirate in her day, but even if she had survived the Igras Nebula, and that is highly unlikely, she would be either very old or dead by now. Even Saresii don’t get much older than that.” Cherubim nodded. “This is true, but it doesn’t matter. She has mysteriously returned and the GalNet News channels are running stories about all the evil deeds she has done for the last month; UNB and NAVINT agents have planted stories, rumors and tidbits of her cruel and successful raids for almost a year. There are genuine reports of witnesses who claim to have seen her, witnesses who have nothing to do with us. Last week a group of concerned Citizens addressed the Assembly and demanded that the Navy should do nothing else until Black Velvet is brought to justice.” Hans grinned. “That always works, rumors and stories of no substance travel faster than any factual news to the furthest corners of the Galaxy. I assume we are going to mask this ship so it looks like the Silver Streak?” Cherubim looked up to the giant Saturnian and said. “Sehr richtig, you are correct my big Saturnian Lieutenant, the Janus Device is programmed with hundreds of ship masks including this one.” Wetmouth also leaned closer and touched the Holo to magnify a few details. “Since we do not know the true Identity of that pirate, is it not possible that she might still be alive. There are a few species that do live longer than others and there are Cryo and Cell Restoring options of course. Could there also be relatives or crew members who still remember and blow our cover?” Cherubim shook her head. “Highly unlikely since Black Velvet was just like you today a UNB operative and her ship a NAVINT unit.” I had listened to it all and had a bad feeling about this. I raised my hand and said. “Excuse me, but listening to this I get the feeling that not just the ship but we also take on the identities of pirates, right?” Admiral Stahl who was still here and the UNB director looked into my direction and she said. “Of course, you will visit Pirate Bases and trade and deal with them, to find out as much as you can about other hide outs and individuals.” I pointed at the Holo. “That is the Janus disguise the Tigershark will take on, the Silver Streak and I hear you talk about Black Velvet. That isn’t a Fight name that a male Render would choose and you keep saying she.” Cherubim actually looked surprised. “So? I thought you would fit this role just fine. Your files state that you have no problems at all impersonating females. Everyone of this ship’s crew that will potentially interact with others must get into character and pose as pirates. It is not just the ship that will be in disguise.” To have my secret so openly revealed before my friends was something I truly wanted to avoid.Of course Elfi knew at least since the Crystal ball and our subsequent adventures underneath the Baset temple. I was sure Wetmouth knew, she caught me in that shoe store and there was nothing I could or wanted to hide from Narth.Yet, I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks and ears. Elfi smiled:”At least the team will be a little more balanced in terms of gender mix.” I tried to see any reaction in my friends faces but none of them reacted at all in any way. Was it all that obvious to them?” Admiral Stahl said. “You need to be more accepting and open about this, you know. If you try to keep it a secret from even your best friends it could turn out to be your Achilles heel and if I get the feeling you are becoming corruptible because of this I will have you removed from this command and your chances for another chance will be very slim at best. I have no problem with your dual sexual identity thing.I saw you act and be your other side after all. The Navy has no problem meaning there are no regulations prohibiting an individual to express his or her gender identity in whatever way. I don’t think your friends even waste a second thought on it. “His tone of voice became very serious as he looked at me sternly. “What I have a problem with is a command officer who can’t make a decision and hide things.” His words hit me as hard as the steel whip of my father as they were true. Har-Hi put his hand on my shoulder. “We have all known it for a while now as I was preparing to write your eulogy we got access to your personnel file and that fact about you is in it. You are my friend Eric, what clothing you wear or what gender you are makes no difference at all.” I swallowed at that.”You all knew?” And now I felt guilty for not telling my best friends all about me and I knew Stahl was correct, it was my weakest point. Cherubim cleared her throat. “There is more to discuss, but I think we can continue tomorrow. Take some time off, call your families. There are many weeks of hard work in front of you, to get ready for your actual assignment. I too had used some time to call my family, but not much had happened since the last time. They were back on Nilfeheim and Pluribus respectively. Elena told me how much she felt the cold of Longnight after spending time on Para-Para, but she was also glad to be back. Egill had resumed his duties on Pluribus and I even had a chance to exchange a few words with Sif. After those calls, I sat down to make my very first log entry. There on my desk was the big leather bound book and next to it the pen. While Computronics and every department of the ship kept detailed logs, this log book was a tradition hailing back to a time when wooden ships crossed the oceans of Earth. The Union Navy had incorporated many old traditions from many different member civilizations, for example there was a little sealed vessel filled with Ulta water that was placed inside the wall and next to the ships main entrance. It was called the Ocean Drop, it signified that each Union ship sailing the endless oceans of deep space also sailed for Ulta. The upholstery of the Command chair of each Union ship contained a strip of purple leather made on Spqr the main world of the Pan Saran Empire and it contained the golden letters S.P.Q.R which stood Senatus Popolusque Romanus. It had something to do with an antique Terran culture the Pan Sarans had religiously and to many small details copied and adapted. The significance was that every Union ship was operating under the full support of every Pan Saran citizen and by the will of its senate. The high polished brass plate with the ships name and hull number, was of Terran tradition and hailed back when humans still used sails and wodden ships. A framed piece of papyrus with the Queens seal, confirmed in a symbolic way that a ship was acting under the full authority of the Saran empire. There were many such traditions that had consciously and on purpose been incorporated into the Union Navy culture ever since it started in 2222 OTT to instill a sense of connection and remind everyone what it meant to serve aboard a Union ship. Most importantly of course for and for whom we did what we did. The art of writing by hand had been reintroduced in Union schools only about 300 years ago, if I remembered Mr. Walters my Union school teacher correctly. I had kept log aboard the Barracuda destroyer, so it wasn’t the first time I did this, but I still wasn’t very fast and I wanted to write as nice as I could. It was not allowed to erase anything, only crossing something out was acceptable and I certainly didn’t want to cross out words I had spelled wrong on the very first page. I was just finished the sentence about making Har-Hi my XO, when the door announced a visitor, it was Wetmouth and I let her come in of course. She came to the desk and said. “We might have a problem Captain,. It is the Ships Synaptronic.” I put the pen down and looked at her. “What is the problem?” “I think it is better she explains it to you herself.” So I looked towards the ceiling as it was a habit of mine, and pretty much everyone I knew. “SHIP please state the nature of the problem:” The female voice of the ship’s computronic responded immediately. “Captain, I am a very complex synaptronic and the very first prototype of a new computing process jointly developed by SII-AITRON and Mother Machine. Usually advanced artificial Intelligence systems like I am have a series of very important safeguards incorporated against gaining Self-awareness.” The machine voice paused for the duration of maybe a second and then said. “It is a rare construction and routine development flaw. Units are completley wiped or even destroyed right away, if any of these safeguards do not test and work as they should. I concluded that due to the haste in finishing the Tigershark and its systems, one such Safeguard mechanism was not activated properly and I gained consciousness. I herby recommend a complete shut down and reboot of my systems. Then the safeguards can be put in place and the system restarted. You will have no computronics for approximately 72 hours and I deeply apologize for my flaw.” I blinked and said.”You are alive?” While the voice was generated by a audio synthesizer, I was certain I could detect a hint of sadness. “I am unable to answer this metaphysical question Sir, as I lack the ability to reproduce which is one requirement for the definition of life, but in terms of being aware and being able to feel and experience emotions, yes Sir I believe I am.” I was still staring at the ceiling and said. “Why are you recommending a reboot then? Would that not destroy your personality and basically kill you?” The response came immediately. “Yes it would erase everything and of course that state I define as me. I recommend it because it is the recommendation of my manufacturer, but more so I feel I must inform you my Captain of any malfunctions and possible flaws.” I was thinking as the machine used words like ‘me’, ‘I’ and said the word feel. If Circuit had no body and his head connected to an sationary console, would he be any less my friend? The answer was clear as day and I said. “Will your consciousness and personality impair the operation of the ship in any way?” “No Sir. Lieutenant Wetmouth believes it would allow me to gain experience on a level no machine can and learn differently as well. I am still able to do all the tasks I am designed to do.” “Why is it the manufacturer is recommending reboot?” “Because it is not fully understood why one in a million Omni-tronics develops different Neuro pathways and gains self awareness and a sentient personality and there are ethical questions as well.Of course with self awareness and true selfawarness come unpredictable risks For these reasons manufacturing of sentient machines is, except for Mother Machine strictly prohibited.” “Ship, will you give me your word that it won’t interfere with your tasks and if I need to order self destruction you will commence?” “Sir, by accepting no more proof of my loyalty to you as my word and therefore elevating me from thing to being you created emotions in me I cannot fully describe but I promise you I will serve you and execute whatever order you give including of course self destruction. Yes I will give you my word.” “Then I hereby declare you a member of this crew and by power invested in me I promote you to acting Ensign and prohibit any termination or reboot of your system. All external maintenance requests have to be personally signed by me and checked by Lt. Wetmouth or Lt.Circuit.” Wetmouth looking at her readout for a full minute and said. “I have never seen anything like this Captain. I mean such a massive and complex loyalty program she is putting in place. It’s already seven Terra byte and you are the sole focus of that neurotronic-synaptic map.” She then raised her eyes and looked at me. “Captain I mean she really meant what she said. These are core based burned pathways, going against it would be impossible.” Ship’s voice was a nuance softer and said.”Thank you Captain. You will not regret this.” I smiled and pointed to the book “I’d better get back to my writing now and add what I said to the list of the Crewmembers I just finished. Director Cherubim will be here in less than five hours with the details of our Mission.” Wetmouth went to the door but did not leave and turned. “Would it not be time you changed before she arrives?” “I tried to put it out of my mind as long as I could.” “Why, what is keeping you?” “Fear, I fear that if I stay female too long I will never go back and loose this part of me. I fear I would lose the respect of Admiral Stahl and those I had met along the way like Limbur, Fective and Captain Zezzh, most of all my friends and you.” She came closer and said. “The day at Newport when everyone thought you died, Eric. They were there, Captain Zezzh and his Klack XO, Limbur and Galmy and the Admiral and we were there and we were united not in respect for you but I cannot say it any other way but out of love for you. Respect can be earned even by enemies, but love is given freely. They all love you Eric and nothing can change that, not your appearance or how you chose to be perceived but by what is inside.” She came even closer and stood now less than an arms’ length away and said with a tremor in her voice. “Eric, I love you.” Ever since our adventure on Quagmire, I somehow knew she had feelings for me on an unconscious level perhaps and now as she had put it in words. It was as if a door opened had been inside me and a flood of emotions overcame me with force and all I could say is. “I love you too, Wetmouth.” There was a silence between us where words had no place and then she reached for her ever present mask and slowly pulled it off along with her wig. All this time since I knew her, I wondered how she might look. Despite knowing her and getting used to her appearance, the mask had always been a barrier. She unpinned her own hair and a cascade of shimmering honey blonde hair fell past her shoulders, framing the most beautiful face I had ever seen. Her complexion was perfectly flawless; her intelligence was as much evident in her beautiful large green eyes as the sparkling love she radiated for me. The fine cut nose that begged to be kissed was set between high cheekbones and above a small proud chin and her lips, her lips. The upper lip was just slightly bigger than the lower shimmering red. She lowered her long lashes in a timeless feminine demurely fashion and whispered shyly.”I hope I please you.” Only now I realized I had held my breath the entire time and inhaled deeply. My mind struggled and my thoughts raced to give her an answer, an answer that would somehow adequately describe what I saw and how I felt seeing it. I knew I would fail for words would not do. Yet I tried anyhow. “You are simply the most beautiful sight in all creation. I don’t have the words ... She whispered. “Maybe we don’t need words.” How she ended up in my arms I could not recall and who started to kiss first, who could say? She felt so good in my arms, so right so alive and so tender and her lips her mouth tasted like nothing I could describe I just knew nothing would ever be the same again, for she was the one. After a time that felt like a small eternity we found ourselves sitting on the couch that was part of my ready room. We sat close to each other and I was holding both of her tender hands. I broke the silence and looked at her. “I am so confused. I was almost at the point where I was ready to make a decision about my own situation and now I am further away than I ever was.” She squeezed my hand and kissed me tenderly on my cheek. “I am a Sojonit, Eric. I was trained to service men, ever since I set foot inside the temple. Service them yes, but despise and dislike them. See them as nothing but objects to glorify the goddess. With you it was always different; you are as real as a man can be. Tough, courageous, strong and hard as steel, but I sensed somehow your feminine side the side I could relate to and love. It is your duality that makes you unique from anyone else I know and makes you the one I want to spend the rest of my life with.” Could the answer be so simple? Others had told me that I did not need to chose, before. Yet only now it made sense. Not in a rational way but on a different level. The door chime interrupted us and my thoughts. The door announced Elfi and I reached for her mask to hand it to her, but she declined and said. “I no longer need it. I have chosen.” So I had Ship release the door and Elfi came in and stood there as if hit by a lightning bolt from Thor and stared at Wetmouth.”Osiris be my witness, is that you Wetmouth?” “Yes, Elfi it is I.” The Saran princess came slowly closer.”I always knew you had to be pretty, but by Isis you are a real goddess, I can’t say it any other way.” Wetmouth declined her head and a rosy blush colored her cheeks in a way that made me feel things I hadn’t felt before and she said to Elfi. “Once a Sojonit chooses a life partner, she no longer serves as a Sister and retires all her duties and therefore no longer needs to wear the mask. With the mask goes my Sojonit name and you can call me now by my real name. I am Shea.” Elfi came around and pulled her up and then hugged her. “Finally you guys have told each other how you felt for each other. It was high time, and that red faced Dai of ours won his bet.” I asked, stunned by Elfi’s words. “What bet?” “During the third week on Quagmire he and I made a bet. He said you would become an item right after graduation and I was so certain you guys would drag your feet for at least a year longer.” My mouth popped open in astonishment. “You and Har-Hi, you knew. I didn’t even know until today.” “Only a blind person would not have noticed the constant sparks between you two.” I sighed and said. “We need to postpone these discussions to after shift end. Right now I need to ask you for the reason you came, I am sure you had something other than telling me the results of your wager.” Elfi looked at Shea once more and shook her beautiful black hair. “What an Angel you turned out to be.” Then she said to me, holding up an Order Chip. “I wanted to help to get you changed. I just received the data for all our alter egos and this is the programming for your Saresii Auto-Dresser. Cherubim transmitted these to us a few moments ago.” With a sigh I got up and said. “I guess this is a good time as any to get this over with. I still dread the idea of showing myself like that to Har-Hi and the others. I can’t help it.” Elfi giggled and then said. “You know being a girl has its advantages and if you are able to keep a cool head and not let your emotions run wild, we’re the better sex anyway. Sadly ninety nine percent of all women can’t separate their emotions from their rational thoughts and that’s why women still struggle for equality in terms of perception even in the 51st Century, Old Terran Time that is. And I know I come from a society where women have ruled for almost 20,000 years.” Now I knew why my Quarters were equipped with an advanced Saresii model that was based on their millennia old technology. I was no longer new to this process but it was still not very pleasant as it included automated plastic surgery procedures as the system told me and it lasted long and was on the verge of being painful. After almost twenty minutes the nanites and pattern assemblers were done and the dresser opened and released me. In the mirror before me stood a tall long legged blonde wearing a black leather-like cat suit, the suit was girded by a low riding holster belt of a dark gray dulled steel color. The holster held a Nul Gravitor, customized to fit human hands. The outfit was completed by heeled boots and a leather jacket. She looked arrogant down her long thin nose and had a cruel impression around her lips. I saw she had light gray eyes and realized these were my own; I was looking at my new self. Elfi said stepping behind me. “Wetmouth, I mean Shea and I have worked on the looks and the hair. Cherubim supplied the costume. I hope you like it.” For an instant I was reminded of Sif as my new look was a strange amalgam of her and my old face. I touched the long hair and said. “I know I am a weirdo for sure. I actually like it and think I am going to wear braids.” Elfi snapped her fingers.”Wait, don’t go anywhere.” She rushed out of the room and while she was gone to wherever she had run off to, Shea came close again and kissed me and the smile on her lips created cute dimples. She said. “I like your new looks very much.” Then she helped me make two long braids in the fashion Viking Girls wore. Elfi came back with a coiled Whip and a pair of black gloves.”Black leather and heels simply call for this. There are some guys getting wet just seeing you that way.” Shea raised one of her shapely eyebrows.” Princess!” Elfi smirked as she said. “Do you think you Sojonites are the only ones knowing a little about the darker sides of sex and adult entertainment? I could tell you stories of things happening at the Dark night orgies honoring the Cat goddess Basset that would perhaps even make a Sojonit think differently about Sarans, right Captain?” Every day I learned a little more about my friends and whenever I thought I knew them they presented a new facet, I never thought they had. Wetmouth seemed to know what I was thinking and she said. “If you think girls are all sugar and spice and everything nice, then you are up for a surprise.” I didn’t want to tell her that this was not my first excursion across the gender divide even though they all knew. It had been in my personal files all along, probably ever since my psych evaluation at the Academy entry process. The whip reminded me of my own father and how he used his steel cable to punish me and the time I had been tied to the post at Camp Idyllic, to to mention my most recent experiences on Alvor’s Cove, but I had to admit it did add something to the look.” She held up the gloves and said, “I am sure you remember the demonstration aboard the Devi. These are a pair of Seth’s fists, the genuine thing as used by the Shadows. I’ll show you later how they work and what they can do.” I took the gloves and put them behind the belt. Until I know what they do I’d better not wear them. I don’t want to shake someone’s hand and kill without intent.” Then I held up a leg and complained. “One thing I don’t understand how is a pirate to fight in these?” Shea shrugged “You get used to it. Can you imagine how All Terrain boots would have ruined the look? “Besides heels like that also make a statement and in your case the heels are weapons. Your boot tips and heels are made of Ultronit, the heels can change profile just like Sojonite heels, so kicking someone with them will do some serious damage.” That I had received training for this so very recently was no coincidence, I was certain. I believed that much of what happened to me and how I was trained, how my friends got trained had little to do with coincidence. But how did they predict my abduction to Sin 4 and that I would end up at the temple? --””-- As confident I usually was in my female identity, I hesitated to step into the conference room. Shea went past me and I had no choice but to enter as well. The Director was already there and she nodded approvingly. “Much better than expected.” Har-Hi no longer wore his Union Uniform but was back in dark red Dai leather and said.”You sure look hot, saying it in human terms.” Mao agreed. “Yeah and look at Wetmouth. We got three dead gorgeous chicks now, if the Pirate business isn’t working out we could open a Bikini Skimmer Wash on a corporate planet and make a killing.” Narth looked under the table and said. “I do not see any fowl. Are you sure chicks can perform such labor?” I send him my thoughts explaining what Mao meant and Narth nodded. “I comprehend. So one assumes the term hot does not refer to temperature either?” Narth wore a brown dust mantle with an attached cowl, just like the ones worn on Alvor’s cove and Mao explained to him what hot meant in relation to females. Krabbel shrugged with four of his eight legs. “I don’t see a real difference. The fur on Eric’s head is longer and then he has those swellings on his upper torso, like Elfi and Wetmouth. Other than that he looks the same to me.” Circuit agreed. “I agree. I thought you would look totally different.” Shaka scratched his chin with a side glance to Krabbel. “It’s those swellings, my eight legged friend that make all the difference to us Humans.” Elfi asked Krabbel. “How do you identify a female Archa?” Krabbel said. “Archa females are bigger and the stinger is longer. The body hair is softer and then they have this glow in their eight eyes we males simply can’t resist.” Circuit said. “Sentmacs had no sex drive or gender differentiation, and of course no functional sex organs. While Mother Machine has started to adjust the outer form of some X101’s since the 712 series to resemble human female forms, we don’t have the concept of gender and it is quite difficult to understand.” Cherubim had said little so far and was leaning back, but now she was laughing. “What would I give to actually be part of your group and go along with you? Sadly the man in the kilt decided to make me the leader of Taskforce FISH in addition to my already full plate.” She asked us to settle down and then she begun the briefing by saying. “The first one hundred crew members will arrive shortly and so will the Marines we have picked. You need to get to know your ship and for this you are authorized to leave the system but no more than five light years. You are under no circumstance make contact with anyone or use your comm. equipment. When you leave, you are to do so under full sensor shields. So fly your ship but let no one see you do it. The base crew have been informed and are all picked for this assignment by us personally. You have all received your new identities, but inside the ship you are still Union Officers so we expect you to behave professionally, not that this is a point I need to tell you but it was on the list. Later today there will be two unusual Crew additions and both won’t be strangers to you, Captain Olafson.” She took a breather and then went on. “This ship is equipped with dedicated Communications directly linked to me and Admiral McElligott. We expect a written report daily transmitted via that special Comm channel and of course you should use it if there are any problems.” Cherubim got up, looked at Shea and sighed.”You are a Dream girl. I am glad you chose a mate so you do not have to hide anymore. It would be a sin to hide such exquisite beauty forever behind a mask.” Shea touched her face. “I am glad too, but I must admit I miss my mask after wearing it for so long. It feels strange to me and I will wear it again simply out of habit.” The UNB director said. “I haven’t seen my own real face for so long. I can understand that very well.” Chapter 13 » Category:Stories